Désolé, si tu savais comme je le suis
by Ailin-'O
Summary: attention slash inceste suicide la vie de Pietro racontée par Pyro... pairing Pietrowanda Pietropyro...


Auteur : Amy Shinomori  
Titre : Désolé.  
Base : X-men evolution  
Chapitre unique  
Rated : inceste, graph et suicide.  
E-mail : Amyshinomori@aol.com  
Personnages mis en causes : ???  
  
Disclaimers : Je cours est une chanson de Kyô,X-men appartient à marvel.Je ne possède rien.juste les mots, ou du moins l'ordre dans lequel vous allez  
les trouver ^^. attention : bashing de « gentils ».  
  
Désolé.  
  
Mais l'enfant souffre trop.  
  
Faites-moi de la place, juste un peu de place,  
pour ne pas qu'on m'efface. J'n'ai pas trop d'amis,  
regardez en classe, c'est pas l'extase.  
  
J'ai beaucoup d'espace,  
je suis seul. et personne à qui le dire.  
  
Dire.que dire. que reste-t-il de tout ces mots qu'on aurait put partager. Wanda. que reste-t-il de nous. ? rien. rienrienrien. plus RIEN !!!  
  
Faites-moi de la place, juste un peu de place,  
pour ne pas qu'on m'efface.  
  
De la place. je n'ai plus de place. plus de place. beaucoup peuvent se plaindre d'avoir perdu leur famille. mais peu en eut à en perdre deux comme je l'ai fait. comme l'imbécile que je suis l'a fait. misérable.  
  
Il faudra que je cours. Tout les jours.  
Faudra-t-il que je cours. ? Jusqu'au bout. ?  
  
Je suis à bout de souffle. l'endurance ne m'avait jamais fait défaut. mais maintenant. après quoi puis-je encore courir. après quelle lueur d'espoir ? Après qui. ils me haïssent. tout ceux que j'ai aimé me haïssent.  
  
Comment pourrais-je encore courir, Wanda. après quoi ? Pour quoi ? Répondez. pitié, répondez. Wanda. Papa. répondez-moi ! REPONDEZ-MOI !!!  
  
Pas un souffle. pas une réponse. juste du mépris. pourquoi courir après du mépris. toute ma vie, j'ai courut.et aujourd'hui. je n'ai plus la force de prolonger l'effort.. je n'ai plus la force de vivre. plus la force de vivre pour souffrir. encore et encore de ce mépris que vous me témoignez tous. je m'essouffle. sans votre amour, ma flamme est comme celle d'une bougie sans oxygène.  
Mourante. agonisante.  
  
Mais tu t'en moque Wanda.toi aussi.comme tout les autres. peut-être serez vous soulagés par mon départ. peut-être pourrez vous enfin pardonner. enfin.  
  
***  
  
Deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. deux regards brumeux qui se scrutent furtivement. qui se cherchent, se trouvent. et se fuient.  
  
Faites-moi de la place, juste un peu de place,  
pour ne pas qu'on m'efface.  
  
Le frottement de cette peau de marbre contre la sienne excite ses sens, réchauffe son corps devenu si froid, fait battre son c?ur, si engourdi. Leurs lèvres rosies se touchent, s'effleurent, si légèrement qu'il pourrait presque se demander si il n'a pas affaire à un fantôme. si semblables, si proches.  
Elle referme lentement sa mâchoire sur la peau si tendre et vierge de toute souillure de son cou. il enfonce maladroitement ses ongle dans la chaire pâle de son dos.  
  
Ils s'aiment. se haïssent. quelle différence cela peut-il bien faire pour deux être qui ont été opposés dès leur naissance. opposé par leur pouvoirs, par leur caractères. opposé par leur sentiment à Son égard.  
  
Ils ont besoin de se blesser l'un l'autre. ils ont besoin de se punir pour tout ce mal qu'ils se sont fait. ils ont besoin de se faire souffrir, encore et encore. juste pour le plaisir de voir l'autre reprendre vie. dans les larmes. et dans le sang.  
Leurs corps, nus comme au jour de leur naissance, se frottent, se caressent, se heurtent.  
  
A bout de souffle, il la renverse et la plaque de tout son poids contre le matelas, son souffle brûlant se perd dans le cou fragile qui se présente à lui. Elle pousse un long râle quand il lui écarte brutalement les jambes. ses jambes. si pales. aussi pâles que celles du jeune démon.  
Il est le seul. il l'a toujours été. le seul à l'avoir jamais touché. le seul à pouvoir la renverser de cette façon. le seul à pouvoir y survivre. dans cette haine qui les oppose, de la patience, de la confiance. un amour passionné, fraternel. un amour qu'il est trop jeune pour comprendre dans son atrocité.  
  
Ils se sentent si proches, si semblables. ce même sang qui coule dans leur veines. le sang d'un monstre. un sang souillé par la haine et la ranc?ur. seule la haine les unis. la haine et le désir.  
Le doux parfum de l'interdis. Le doux parfum de l'inceste.  
  
Elle pousse un lourd gémissement et se frotte à lui, remue des hanches et tente faiblement de s'empaler sur le membre durcit qui caresse fiévreusement son entrée ruisselante. Pietro. ahn. prend... prend-moi.  
  
Imperturbable, il l'embrasse, la caresse, la prépare soigneusement à une intrusion douloureuse. elle écarte plus encore ses longues jambes blanches et se presse contre lui. Je. Pietro. Wanda.Wanda, gémit-il faiblement, un sourire pâle aux lèvres. Je veux t'entendre le demander. juste une fois. Je. je t'en supplie. Pietro. Dis. Dis-le moi. dis-moi. que tu m'aimes, Wanda. même si c'est faux. je. je veux l'entendre au moins une fois.  
  
Elle fronce douloureusement ses finssourcils au reproche silencieux de son frère et lui lance un regard fiévreux.  
  
Je t'aime. je t'aime. Pie. owwww !  
  
D'un coup violent, il s'engouffre en elle et lui arrache un long cri de douleur. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, elle se tord, se tend autour de lui, s'agrippe à son corps comme si elle avait peur de chuter.  
De grands coups de reins, des cris, des larmes, des hurlements. des râles. ses râles. leurs râles, de plaisir, de douleur. Il la bouscule, la balance d'avant en arrière, le visage fermé, les yeux clos, tout son corps tendu dans un même effort. Dis-moi. dis-le moi. Je t'aime. ahhnn. Encore. s'il te plait.  
  
Les coups de reins sont de plus en plus vifs, de plus en plus violents. la douleur s'efface peu à peu pour faire place aux vagues de plaisir qui assaillent ses reins. leurs reins. ces vagues qui précèdent toujours l'orgasme. la « petite mort » comme le surnomment certains. Je. ahnnn.ahnnn. je. ! Je t'aime ! ahhhn... Pietro. Wanda. mhhn. Wanda !  
  
La chaleur, la fièvre, la violence... cette brutalité, cette douleur. ils savent tout deux qu'ils ne pourront jamais rien partager d'autre. que c'est la seule chose qui les unis. Deux enfants, bercés par des mains tachées de sang, séparés, mal-aimés, abandonnés et montés l'un contre l'autre. Deux enfants que tout aurait put séparer s'ils n'avaient pas étés jumeaux. si ils n'avaient pas étés deux pièces d'un même tout. Chacun se sait la moitié de l'autre. sa moitié et son antithèse.  
  
Tout les sépare. tout semble fait pour les opposer. ils se haïssent. Ils s'aiment. ou du moins, lui il l'aime. elle n'aime que le pouvoir qu'elle a sur lui.  
  
Les coups de reins ont ralentis. Pietro se fait plus doux, plus tendre. il la guide lentement vers son plaisir. ce plaisir toujours décuplé par cette alternance de violence et de douceur. il la caresse, doucement, il l'embrasse. il l'aime. et tout ce qu'elle cherche, c'est la vengeance. ce plaisir qu'elle prend à le faire souffrir est la seule chose qui la retienne encore près de lui. alors il la laisse faire. il lui donne tout ce qu'il a. il s'abandonne et s'ouvre un peu plus encore à cette douleur. cette douleur qui est la seule chose au monde à pouvoir la faire jouir. cette douleur dans ces grands yeux bleus. ses larmes. les sanglots qu'il laisse échapper chaque fois qu'elle le quitte. chaque matin, quand elle a eut ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, il sait que c'est la dernière fois. son dernier round. et il fera tout pour que celui-ci soit le plus beau auquel elle ai eut droit.  
  
Il ne comprendra probablement jamais pourquoi, mais malgré ce sang qui les unis, elle ne le pardonnera jamais. et ça le tue un peu plus chaque jour de s'en rendre compte. de se rendre compte que personne ne lui pardonnera jamais pour ses erreurs. que personne ne pardonnera pour cet amour aveugle qu'il vouait à ce qu'il restait de sa famille. de sa « famille ». il a tout sacrifié pour Wanda et son père. même ses frères qu'il aimait tant. même ces frères qu'il avait gagnés dans les pleurs et dans la sueur. même ces frères qui resteront à jamais les seuls à lui avoir vraiment donné un aperçut de ce qu'aurai put être son paradis.  
Mais les démons n'ont pas droit au paradis. les démons vont en enfer. car là est leur place. avec les autres démons.  
  
Mais y a-t-il un enfer pour ce qui ont déjà souffert mille morts ? Y a-t-il un enfer pour les enfants de démons qu'on a poussé à être mauvais. y a-t-il une justice là en dessous ? Seul Hadès pourra le dire. et lorsqu'il se sera prononcé, il sera trop tard pour remonter.  
  
Pietro pensait que tout s'arrangerai avec son père. Mais rien ne s'arrange jamais. tout empire.  
Pietro pensait que Lance et les autres finiraient par comprendre, par pardonner. mais personne ne pardonne. personne ne comprend. et tout le monde le hait.  
Parcequ'il est tout simplement haïssable.  
  
Et le plus douloureux dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il le sait.  
  
Pietro Maximoff est un enfant pourtant. un enfant comme les autres au fond. un enfant qui a besoin d'être entouré, aimé, compris. comme tout enfant. peut-être lui en a-t-il plus besoin encore qu'un autre enfant.  
Pietro est un enfant. un enfant qui veut paraître fort. qui veut paraître indépendant. mais qui se damnerai pour un regard, pour un peu d'attention. un peu d'amour.  
Mais l'enfant, comme tout autre, est maladroit. il agit, il essaye de gagner cette affection et il se trompe. comment un enfant peut-il savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour être aimé. un enfant n'a pas a savoir ça. un enfant ne doit pas avoir à gagner l'affection de ses proches. Pietro, lui, doit courir après ces quelques sourire, ces quelques marques d'amour. mais, parfois l'enfant fait des erreurs. et il gâche tout ce qu'il a mis si longtemps à bâtir.  
  
Il sème son amour, à sa façon et tout ce qu'il récolte sont les coups et la haine.  
  
L'enfant choisi souvent le mauvais chemin quand il marche seul. parce que l'enfant ne connaît pas la route. parcequ'il n'est jamais passé par là.  
  
L'enfant se trompe. l'enfant blesse, sans le vouloir. mais on pardonne.  
Sauf quand l'enfant a 16 ans et qu'il est le fils d'un dangereux terroriste. dans ces circonstances, tout est différent. Pourtant, au fond, l'enfant est le même. seules ce qui l'entoure change.  
  
Qui ne s'est jamais trompé de route ? tout le monde se trompe. certains plus que d'autres. certains n'ont pas eut le chance de naître purs de toute souillure.  
  
L'enfant est naïf. si sont père lui dit quelque chose, il le croit. si le père ment, c'est l'enfant qui paye. Le fils de Magneto est coupable, quoi qu'il fasse, quelques soient les circonstances. il est le fils du mauvais après tout. il est le mal.  
Juste parcequ'il n'a jamais eut la chance de choisir son camp. juste parce qu'il n'a jamais eut le choix. on a choisi pour lui.  
  
Personne ne comprend l'enfant. parce que l'enfant se protège, l'enfant ne veut pas paraître faible. Quelle belle cible qu'un enfant faible pour les lâches qui l'entourent !  
  
Les lâches qui se cachent les yeux. les lâches qui ne veulent pas voir. qui ne veulent pas comprendre. comprendre que l'enfant souffre et qu'il a besoin qu'on l'aide. il suffirai pourtant d'ouvrir un ?il, juste un. car c'est si flagrant.  
Mais ils sont aveugles. ils ne veulent pas avoir mauvais conscience. ils se disent « bons ». ils se disent qu'ils sont les « gentils » et qu'ils ont pour devoir d'éliminer ce qui représente le mal.  
  
Mais peu à peu, le mal s'efface de lui-même. il meurt. parcequ'il souffre trop. et les « gentils » se cachent les yeux pour avoir bonne conscience.  
  
Aujourd'hui, l'enfant souffre trop. son âme est devenue trop froide, trop vide. le monde le hait. il se hait. Personne pour le contre dire. personne pour sécher les larmes amères qui baignent son visage pâle, son regard sans vie.  
Certains ferment les yeux en se disant qu'il ne mérite pas d'être aidé. qu'il est l'enfant du mal. Mais un enfant, même celui de Lucifer lui-même reste un enfant. et un enfant, c'est fragile.  
D'autres se sentent coupables, le regardent souffrir, mourir, sans rien pouvoir y faire. et la douleur est aussi dure pour eux que pour lui. Il est parfois si dur de dire je t'aime à quelqu'un qui ne croit plus en rien. à quelqu'un de si méfiant. a quelqu'un qui a tant souffert d'être manipulé.  
  
Aujourd'hui, la blessure au fond de son c?ur est devenue trop profonde pour qu'il puisse encore être sauvé. 16 ans qu'il souffre. L'enfant se sent vieux. l'enfant se sent mort. l'enfant le sera bientôt.  
  
Pietro a mal. Pietro a peur. Pietro est seul. La lame glisse si facilement sur sa peau de marbre. elle la tranche si aisément.  
Le poignet droit. Le sang coule lentement de la plaie à sa main. peu à peu, il la cache, la recouvre comme un gant écarlate.  
L'enfant se veut pas devenir comme son père. l'enfant n'aura que son propre sang sur les mains.  
  
Les larmes roulent sur ses joues, son visage est pâle, immobile. comme si la vie l'avait déjà quitté depuis longtemps déjà.  
Le poignet gauche. sa main tremble. l'enfant pleure, maman n'est pas là pour essuyer ses larmes. personne n'est là quand il pleure. personne quand il a mal.  
Il ne veut plus faire semblant d'être heureux. il n'a plus envie de faire semblant. plus envie de vivre. et sans l'envie, un enfant ne fait rien.  
  
Il jette un dernier regard au petit miroir accroché au mur devant lui. l'adolescent qui lui fait face a perdu tout ses traits d'enfant. il est pâle. il est seul. il pleure en silence. Sa vie défile douloureusement devant ses yeux. Son père, Wanda, Evan, Todd, Fred, Lance. John. tout ces noms. toutes ses images. il aurait voulut refaire le monde avec eux.  
John. il aurait voulut faire plus que ça avec lui. Il se serai bien moqué de lui si il avait sut. Pyro n'est pas le genre d'homme à se laisser attendrir par ce genre de futilité. Pyro n'est tout simplement pas à sa portée. qu'y a-t-il alors à sa portée ?  
Rien. plus rien. Todd lui-même semble bien trop haut dans son estime. et lui se retrouve si bas.  
  
Il se laisse doucement glisser au sol. sa vision se brouille. les larmes roulent librement sur ses joue. il sanglote, avec le peu de forces qu'il lui reste, il se morfond sur cette vie qu'il n'aura jamais eut. sur ce bonheur qu'il n'aura qu'à peine effleuré du bout du doigt.  
John. Papa. Wanda. trois noms sur ses lèvres. trois sanglots. un dernier soupire. il ferme lentement les yeux et se laisse aller au sommeil éternel.  
  
Puisse Hadès être indulgent et lui accorder le repos.  
  
Sur le sol, tachée de sang et de larmes, une lettre. juste un morceau de papier déchiré dans un vieux livre de contes. l'encore turquoise bave à cause des larmes.  
Trois mots. si simples. trois mots où on peut lire le désespoir d'une vie entière de souffrances.  
  
« Je suis désolé. »  
  
***  
  
Et de qui l'enfant du mal est-il regretté aujourd'hui. ?  
  
A ses funérailles, 5 personnes. 5 jeunes garçons. ni son père adoré, ni sa  
chère et tendre Wanda ne s'y montrèrent.  
L'enfant est mort et les seules personne présentes sont celles qu'il a  
trahis. celles qui l'aimaient vraiment.  
  
L'enfant s'est trompé. encore. il n'a pas suivi les bonnes personnes. et  
personne n'a put ou n'a voulut l'aider.  
  
Todd pleure. comme l'enfant qu'il est lui aussi. il tremble comme une feuille sur la tombe de celui qui fut si longtemps comme un frère pour lui,  
blotti dans les bras de Lance. Lance qui pleure lui aussi, plus discrètement. Lui qui s'était juré de tous les protéger. de veiller sur sa  
petite « famille ».  
Fred reste à l'écart et sanglote en silence. La famille est brisée. jamais plus rien ne sera pareil. jamais la vie ne  
reprendra son court. jamais aucun d'eux n'oubliera la détresse sur le  
visage sans vie de leur compagnon.  
Evan fixe la tombe, immobile, les yeux rougis par les larmes. tous  
pleurent.  
  
Même moi qui n'ai plus versé une larme depuis des années.  
  
Cette tristesse sur son visage quand je l'ai trouvé. Magneto n'a même pas bronché. la mort de son propre fils n'a pas sut lui arracher une larmes,  
même pas un soupire. il ne semblait même pas étonné. Wanda est resté  
insensible elle aussi. elle ajuste tourné les talons, probablement  
contrariée dans ses plans de vengeances.  
  
Nous sommes les seuls à le pleurer. nous 5. j'ai déménagé à la confrérie.  
ça faisait un moment que j'en avais envie. je n'ai pas été assez rapide  
apparemment.  
  
La nouvelle confrérie. celle de ceux qui regretterons le petit démon. de ceux qui se sentiront à jamais coupable de l'avoir laissé mourir. coupables  
de l'avoir tué.  
  
Les heures passent. les autres ont quitté le cimetière. ils sont épuisés. toutes ces émotions. c'est probablement la première fois qu'il assistent à un enterrement. j'en ai déjà vu tant. tant de morts. mes parents, mes amis.  
et celui-ci est le seul a m'avoir vraiment épuisé psychologiquement. si seulement j'avais eut ne serai-ce qu'un doute de ce qui allait se passer.  
je le savais malheureux, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en arriverai à ce  
point.  
  
Pietro.  
Si tu avais su. peut-être m'aurai-tu accordé plus de temps.  
  
Je m'agenouille lentement devant le rock qui surplombe ta tombe. l'odeur de la terre me donne un haut le c?ur. c'est la première fois que je me sens  
aussi dégoûté par ce qui m'entoure.  
J'effleure le rock du bout des doigt, le regard baigné de larmes. je le  
caresse, presque tendrement.  
  
« Icie repose Pietro Maximoff qui est mort sans amis ni famille. abandonné de tous, il a rendu son dernier soupire dans une sinistre petite salle de  
bain. ici repose un enfant qui a été victime de la lâcheté des « bons » comme des « méchants ». ici repose ce frère que nous regretterons jusqu'à  
notre mort. »  
  
Un pâle sourire ourle mes lèvres gercées par les crises de larmes. C'est Todd qui a rédigé l'épitaphe. Lance l'a gravé dans le rock et Fred a  
creusé la fosse.  
Evan lui, n'a fait que pleurer. il n'arrêter pas de s'excuser et de  
marmonner des phrases complètement incohérentes. il pleurait. il pleure  
pour celui qu'il disait son rival, son ennemi. quelle ironie.  
  
Je n'ai pas fait grand chose de plus. j'ai juste trouvé le corps. je ferme douloureusement les yeux au souvenir de ce sinistre spectacle. l'odeur de son sang sur mes mains me retourne encore le c?ur. Pietro. ce visage, si doux, si fin. comment a-t-il put en arriver là. il aurait dut avoir une vie facile. Magneto aurait dut prendre soin de lui. mais il n'a même pas  
daigné se présenter à ses funérailles. Pauvre Pietro. j'aurais tant aimé le connaître mieux, il était si gentil. je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ces x-men le méprisaient. il n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu ce n'était qu'un petit opportuniste égocentrique. je ne l'ai  
jamais vu de cette façon. Peut-être était-il comme ça avec eux. quelle importance cela peut-il bien  
avoir à présent. Pietro. pauvre gamin. adorable gamin. si beau. c'est un sacrilège d'avoir  
laissé périr si parfaite créature. si seulement j'avais put l'aider.  
  
Je me redresse doucement et pousse un long soupire. je n'ai pas regretté  
grand monde dans ma vie. je n'ai jamais regretté personne en fait. je  
n'aurai jamais pensé que ça m'arriverai. Au moins maintenant, j'ai la preuve que j'ai bien un c?ur. un c?ur qui peut  
souffrir. un c?ur qui peut saigner.  
Douloureuse constatation.  
  
Je tire délicatement le petit bout de papier tâché de sang de la poche de  
mon jean et le porte lentement à mes yeux.  
  
« Je suis désolé »  
  
La lettre de Pietro. Je l'effleure lentement du bout des lèvres et la laisse s'envoler et tomber  
lentement sur le rock de Pietro avant de me retourner pour partir.  
  
Si tu savais à quel point je le suis moi aussi, Max'.  
  
Je m'éloigne d'un pas lent et disparaît dans l'ombre.  
  
***  
  
Une légère brise caresse délicatement le rock poli où trône l'épitaphe de feu Vif Argent, le démon aux cheveux de neige. une ombre massive se dessine au dessus de la petite sépulture, une longue cape cramoisie, de larges bottes noires.  
  
Pietro, soupire un hommes d'age mûr en retirant son casque avant de s'agenouiller. mon fils. moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs. je suis désolé. mon petit ange. mon enfant.  
  
Une larmes roule sur la joue de marbre du vieux maître du magnétisme. il ferme douloureusement ses grands yeux bleus et passe une main sur son visage.  
  
Mon Pietro. Je n'ai jamais voulut te perdre. tout est ma faute.  
  
Un petit bout de papier rougis attire son attention. il l'attrape délicatement dans sa grande main gantée et le porte à sa vue. Au devant, l'écriture de Pietro, à l'encore turquoise :  
« Je suis désolé »  
  
Il tourne lentement la petite pièce blanchâtre dans sa main et lis au verso, une phrase écrite d l'encore rouge, d'une main tremblante :  
  
« Je t'aime, Pietro.  
St »  
  
Les larmes inondes ses yeux d'azur. St. Pyro. Magneto a toujours connu la nature des sentiments que sont fils portait à Saint John Allerdyce.mais jamais il n'aurai pensé un tel sentiment réciproque. apparemment, Pietro aurait pensé de la même façon. et ça lui aurait coûté la vie.  
  
Si tu l'aimais, petit ange, alors je peux au moins faire ça pour toi.  
  
Il pose tendrement ses lèvres sur le rock avant de se redresser pour partir. Jamais plus il ne referai la même erreur. Il quitte calmement le petit cimetière et se dirige vers le QG de l'ex- confrérie. peut-être a-t-il encore une chance d'y trouver le jeune pyromane. sur la tombe de son fils, il en fait le serment, si il n'a pas put donner à son fils la vie qu'il aurait dut avoir, alors il veillerai au mieux sur l'homme qu'il aimait.les hommes qu'il aimait.  
  
John est un enfant comme un autre au fond. lui aussi a besoin d'amour.  
Lance, Todd, Fred, Wanda, tous des enfants. des enfants victimes de la  
lâcheté eux aussi. des enfants qui ont besoin d'un père.  
  
Ensembles, mes enfants, nous bâtirons un monde nouveau. le monde que mon fils aurait voulut connaître. le monde que j'aurai voulut lui construire. un monde où les mutants tel que nous, mes enfants, n'auraient plus à se cacher des hommes.  
  
Un monde où les mutants règneraient en maître. la guerre ne fait que commencer. bientôt, nous gagnerons la place qui nous est due, à nous homo  
supérior.  
J'espère que tu nous verra de là-haut Pietro.  
  
On fait tous des erreurs.  
  
Faites-moi de la place,  
Juste un peu de place,  
Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface.  
  
***  
  
Fin  
  
Vala, alors, voilà. j'ai fini. me tapez pas dessus parce que je l'ai encore fait mourir le pauvre (la deuxième fois en 2 mois lol). oui, je sais Wanda est une vraie salope ici (Scarlett Bitch !) . mais c'est vrai qu'elle est pas super tendre avec P-san. je l'aime bien, des fois, quand même. Magneto est un peu bâtard lui aussi. mais j'ai essayé de l'arranger un peu vers la  
fin.  
C'est la guerre ! Et oui, la mort de Pietro a déclenché une guerre entre humains et mutants.  
j'pense pas faire de séquelle à cette histoire. J'ai écrit ça en écoutant je cours de Kyo, c'est ma faute, easier to run de linkin park et wait and bleed de slipknot. comment cette histoire pouvait-  
elle finir autrement que very mal.  
Enfin bon. j'vais aller me coucher maintenant. demain je m'y remet.  
J'ai besoin de sommeil.  
  
Amy, une amie qui ne vous veut pas que du mal. 


End file.
